Fulfilling Vows
by eclaira-lacrymosa
Summary: This is all about Yoruichi breaking into the Magi world to search for Hitsugaya who is her ward. There she will meet her love and then some..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello, everyone! This story is between my favored Bleach characters and Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic characters. There will be various changes with the characters' backgrounds so if you don't like changes, please don't read it. You've been notified. I am sorry guys if I didn't get the characters' personality correctly. Anyway, I'm originally have no intention of pairing the Bleach characters with the Magi characters but if the readers think that there should be a pairing, then please tell me what pairing would you like to have…

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Bleach or Magi though I am dying to say otherwise.**

 **Prologue**

Long ago when Yoruichi was still young she had a person she viewed as a close friend. Kuroda Ritsu was the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps. He usually went to the Shihōin mansion to tutor the Shihōin princess to get her ready for succession. They become friends. Until one day Yoruichi asked the most important thing that Kuroda wants. Kuroda replied saying that she'll find out later when he feels sharing it. Unfortunately, the next day Yoruichi found out that he died in a mission to investigate the white hollow. In his last breath, he asked his comrade to tell Yoruichi his answer. It was to find his sibling, Tōshirō.

When Yoruichi found out about Urahara and Tessai being framed, she was angry with the thought of being left alone again so she turned away from her clan and saved them. The Shihōin Clan was furious at the sudden abandonment of the Princess. Yoruichi Shihōin abandoned her titles and responsibilities to save her friends. To Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai, being raised with them in the Shihōin household, were like brothers to her already. She's not the kind to abandon her friends knowing that they did right and they were being framed. Sure, some would say she abandoned her responsibilities in irony of saving her friends but bonds were more important to her more than anything else. She would go to such lengths to protect and save those bonds from breaking but she's also the kind of person to know right from wrong.

Abilities were honed to be become the best for two reasons: to live up the Shihōin name and to protect and save people. Influence and positions were merely to strengthen the family name. Socializing with other nobles was to gain allies. Her clan was known as one of the pillars of the Soul Society.

 **Chapter one: The Shihōin Princess's Predicament**

Two years of peace passed, Soul Society came across a strange being. They called it Lamenters. These Lamenters consume the soul's sorrow and pain turning the soul into a monster terrorizing the living, latching into them and feeding on their agony and pain. The original Lamenter was the real threat because it can control those souls who are already dark and evil, the Hollows. Soul Society came across the original Lamenter but at the expense of the 10th Squad's lives and Hitsugaya Tōshirō's. The lieutenant of the 10th was still injured and unconscious. Yoruichi refused to believe that she failed at protecting the child prodigy so when they recovered everyone's bodies except for Hitsugaya, she clutched on the small hope that he's still alive.

After constraining Urahara into identifying what happened in the battle of Tōshirō and the Lamenters, she finally got information.

"So, what exactly happened?" she prompted a sleepless Urahara into reading the report.

"The Lamenter tried to get into Hitsugaya's head to contort the feelings into evil but Hitsugaya seemed to have seen this so according to the readings, he unleashed his Bankai to eliminate the enemy," he paused then shrugged.

"What? What is it? Spit it out!" she almost yelled at her friend's hesitant attitude.

"Well, according to the readings, the millisecond that Hitsugaya's **Bankai** (Zanpakuto's 2nd form) reached the original Lamenter, a force sucked him in," he stated, blankly.

Yoruichi stared. Drinking in the words from his mouth. "Force?" she blinked.

"Yes, I suppose you can say it's the same as a **garganta opening** (Ripped-open portal) but at the same time very different," he placed the report paper on the table.

"Like a garganta. So, where does that portal lead?" she asked, this time less persistent. "Is it **Hueco Mundo** (Kingdom of Hollows)?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've tried to pry into the world it will lead to but I can only see though it yet. I'm currently working on opening one portal through it," he tried a small smile. "Don't worry too much, we'll find him," he told her in a reassuring tone.

Yoruichi sighed deeply. "I'm just scared as hell, Kisuke," her shoulders slumped on her seat. "I don't want to break my promise to Ritsu," she whispered his name.

"I know. I'll work faster on my research. Rest for now, okay?" he patted her shoulder as he stood up. Yoruichi nodded. "I'll place my recent discovery about the place in you room," he proceeded to leave but she held his hand.

"Thank you, Kisuke," she murmured before letting his hand go.

In a day, Urahara almost finished a portal conjoining the two worlds. Yoruichi asked permission from the Head Captain to assemble a small team to venture to the other world. Ichigo, being persuasive enough, helped her out of gratefulness.

"I will grant, Yoruichi Shihōin permission but your team must be composed of people who are willing to come with you. You do realize that we are still dealing with the Lamenters and we can't afford to send too many shinigami on this mission," he opened one eyes to look at the princess.

"I understand, Sōtaichō," she responded.

"If that is all then, those who are willing to go with her, step forward," the Head Captain said.

Suì-Fēng stepped forward immediately with Ichigo and Urahara. Everyone was surprised when Ichimaru Gin and Kusajishi Yachiru stepped in.

"I'm just doing a favor for Ran," Gin stated. His eyes constantly narrowed to slits and wide mocking smile sent chills to some of the present officers.

"I wanna have some adventure, too. And I wanna bring back, Snowy," Yachiru pumped her fist in the air animatedly. "I can tag along with them, right? After all I'm bigger and stronger now, right Ken-chan?" she directed her puppy eyes to Kenpachi who shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. Just watch your back and don't get killed by those shits," he nodded. Renji also stepped in, in hopes to pay back Yoruichi for helping him before.

"Kurosaki you cannot go. You might be needed in identifying some of the Lamenters' power's you encountered," the Head Captain said. Ichigo fell back with a dejected expression that didn't escape the eyes of Inoue Orihime.

The young healer, being too attached to Ichigo, gathered her courage to speak out. "They don't have a healer so just in case I'll go," Inoue stepped in raising her hand.

"I see. That seems to be a reasonable answer since we need as many healers to attend the wounded. I will approve your request, Inoue Orihime," he then faced the remaining part of the rescue group. Opening one eye, he said, "Well then I will now grant you permission to leave as soon as Urahara Kisuke finished creating the portal," he tapped his staff on the floor. "Dismissed!"

Three days later, Yoruichi stood with Urahara, Inoue and Gin near where Urahara will open a portal. They were just waiting for Suì-Fēng, Yachiru and Renji to appear. Shockingly, instead of Abarai, they saw Kuchiki Byakuya coming with Suì-Fēng and Yachiru. Urahara blinked at Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant Abarai got injured from fighting a Lamenter yesterday," Byakuya stated, his slate grey eyes boring into their stunned gazes.

"Oh…I see," Urahara replied blankly. "Well then let's get ready," he brought out a paper. "As we wait for a few minutes before the garganta opens, let me brief you of some important points," he started reading.

"The inhabitants in these world seem to see us, shinigami, for a reason that they use magic they draw out from souls or as they call it, Rukh. There are also creatures named Djinns, they possess a great deal of power somewhat similar to a zanpakutō. The only difference is that these Djinns are granted to people they deemed to be strong enough to wield them. These Djinns seemed to inhabit things that their master possesses. At least that's all I've been able to find out from constantly peeking into the garganta while working on it," he tucked the paper in his kimono.

"What is this 'magic'?" Kuchiki inquired.

Urahara tilted his head sideways. "Well, from the way I've seen them use it. There's a person using 'magic' that I've been observing created flames, commanded the water and had the ability to disappear," he concluded. "But well, I'm sure we can get answers when we reach there," he smiled. "Oh, and take these," he motioned Ururu and Jinta to bring the boxes they are carrying. "There's a 80 percent guarantee that we'll be separated when we reach there so use these to detect each other and if it's possible in the other world, we can also call each other," he handed each of them a cellphone. "Just so everyone should know, Sōtaichō, also told us to gather information of this other world we are entering for we might need it for future purposes,"

With Tōshirō…

" _Taichō, they're advancing," my comrade yelled. "We can barely buy off time for the reinforcements to come,"_

' _Shit!' he thought. The Lamenters' leader smirked, pointing his finger towards them._

" _You can't run anymore, Shinigami," the leader said in an acid voice. "You cannot evade us any longer. We will completely envelope you in our darkness,"_

 _Tōshirō looked around finding an injured Matsumoto and dead comrades lying somewhere down their battlefield. "No way in hell I'm gonna let us die here, bastards!" Tōshirō yelled. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"_

 _The huge impact of the release froze some of those Hollows under the command of that wasted no time and attacked, freezing and slicing his way to the Original but as he finished the remaining Hollow he caught a scheming smile on the Original before it uttered inaudible words followed by a white light then he fell unconscious._

The ice prince's eyes snapped open and flailed his arms, sitting up. "No!" he yelled. He was breathing heavily with sweat on his forehead. When he got a hold of himself he noticed that he was in some kind of room. He was sure that it wasn't in the 4th Division Barracks because of a few things: one, the room has surprisingly extravagant decorations. Two, the room was made from something with a smooth surface like marbles.

"What? What happened?" a blue haired girl came in. She wore a big black hat, he usually sees in the world of the living, and awkward clothing almost exposing her chest, reminding him of Matsumoto.

Tōshirō caught himself before he exposed his dejected face to the girl and assumed his constant scowling façade. "Who are you and where is this place?" he demanded indifferently.

"Oh," the girl crossed her arms below her chest, unintentionally making her breasts more pronounced.

Yamraiha was irritated. She just saved this boy with her magic but what did he do to return the favor? He was actually rude. "What a nice greeting to the person who treated your wounds," she said sarcastically.

Tōshirō deepened his frown and did a quick scan on his body. He was still wearing his **shihakushō** (Death god uniform) but his **haori** (Outermost Garment) was missing so is his zanpakutō. His arms and torso was bandaged cleanly. He swung his legs to the bedside to face her general direction. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised to find myself in an unknown room. I hope you accept the apology, miss," he tilted his head slightly to bow.

Yamraiha blushed a little at the awkward situation. "Th-that's fine," she stuttered, waving her hand. "A-anyway, don't exert yourself," she averted her face to the side.

Tōshirō looked up. "I see. Can you tell me where I am and what your name is?" he asked more politely.

"I-I'm Yamraiha and you're in the Kingdom of Sindria," she answered with a shy smile.

' _Sindria? What the hell? Am I in the world of the living? How did I suddenly get dropped here?'_ many questions popped in his mind but he thought it best to keep his mouth shut for the meantime. "I'm Tōshirō Hitsugaya," he answered blankly. His mind strayed at the last fight.

"Um, Tōshirō, can I ask what happened to you? Why are you heavily wounded?"

 **Vocabulary:**

 **Hollow** is an evil masked spirit formed when a restless human ghost is overcome with negative emotions and a maddening hunger for "Spirit Energy". Hollows that appear in the human world have a strong desire to feed on the living souls in an attempt to fill the voids in their hearts, and newly converted hollows first attack their loved ones. Hollows are generally mad and have no recollection of their life. Every hollow has a unique physical design but they are identifiable by their monstrous or animal-like appearances, skull masks, and a large hole somewhere through their bodies, usually in their torso.

 **Shinigami** (death god or "Soul Reaper") are guardians of the souls who purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls. They live long but they can still die.

 **Zanpakutō** is a Shinigami weapon; its shape is typically similar to a Japanese katana. A Zanpakuto is generated from the Shinigami's own soul. It is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fulfilling Vows: Chapter two: The Arrival of Death gods**

With Kouen…

Kouen was busy reading in his archives when the second imperial prince, Koumei, rushed into the room. Alarm and worry was etched into the younger one's face.

"My brother and king. There's an odd occurrence just outside Kou! Soldiers from Balbad who were returning to Kou were attacked. Some survivors say that they saw a huge monster with red eyes fall from the skies and the next thing happened was the soldiers, they were eradicated save for three injured who made it here," the younger prince reported.

Kouen's eyes turned sharp. He stood up. "Koumei, gather some soldiers and get Kouha. We will go investigate," he ordered.

The Team Rescue-Tōshirō arrived in the other world but as Urahara predicted, they were separated. Despite this they were thankful that they were separated in groups. Yoruichi, Inoue and Yachiru fell like a shooting star in a meadow. Urahara, Suì-Fēng and Kuchiki fell on a forest clearing. Ichimaru ended up alone.

"Hn. What am I gonna do, now?" Gin looked around the vast sky. His companions weren't very quiet and still in their journey so Kenpachi's little troublemaker destroyed his phone just before they arrived in the other side. Now he was stuck in wherever this land is.

"Well, I guess I'll take a walk to know this place a little more," he walked in the barren lands. After thirty minutes, he noticed something odd. His attention snapped towards west.

SCREEEECH!

Hollows.

With Suì-Fēng's team…

"This is your entire fault, you lazy perverted shopkeeper!" Suì-Fēng almost hit Urahara with her zanpakutō in seething anger that her mentor had not been with her.

"I told you earlier that we might not end up together upon reaching the other world," Urahara reasoned out as he kept avoiding the sword. "Calm down, we can still detect them,"

Byakuya ignored them and proceeded into observing where they landed. Beyond the forest was a town filled with people. He sensed some people with strong reiatsu. "Suì-Fēng-taichō, this is not the time for that," Suì-Fēng blushed, embarrassed at the fact that she forgot that Kuchiki-taichō was there.

"Sorry for that Kuchiki-taicho," Suì-Fēng murmured.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san," Urahara said.

"…though after this, Suì-Fēng-taicho, you can proceed into trying to kill him if you want to," Byakuya stated and shunpoed out of the forest leaving Urahara in a shocked expression and a grinning Suì-Fēng.

Minutes later they arrived at the town. As Urahara said, the people can see them and frequently glanced their way because of their odd clothing. The three looked around the place. There were beggars and merchants filling the streets.

"This place kinda reminds me of the Rukogai," Suì-Fēng muttered.

"Move!" there was a loud crash and the three looked at the source of the commotion. They saw a people semi-crowding a certain spot. They came near it and they saw a woman with an iron armor lying on her butt and beside her was a broken crate of food. "You stupid bitch!" the guy who was wearing a fancy clothing growled and slapped her hard across the face. Unsatisfied, he continued to stomp on her.

Suì-Fēng clenched her hands. She attempted to step in but Urahara held her back. "What, you're just gonna let these pigs do that?" she whispered harshly.

Urahara looked grim. "We shouldn't act on impulse or out of pity without knowing what is really happening here," he said.

Suì-Fēng was about to retort but she heard someone among the crowd say, "I feel sorry for that slave. She worked as a gladiator in the Colosseum for her master to spare her life but she still has to endure the torments from that man," Suì-Fēng froze. _That woman is a slave?_

"Excuse me, what is a gladiator?" Urahara asked a guy beside him.

"You don't know a gladiator? You must be visitors," the guy smiled. "Gladiators are people who fight in the Colosseum to gain money or to get stronger though a lot of them are slaves fighting for their masters,"

"How does someone enter the Colosseum?" Suì-Fēng suddenly asked the guy earning a surprised face from the three men.

"Are you entering, miss?" the guy eyed her doubtfully.

Suì-Fēng grinned evilly. "Oh, no but my companion is," she put an arm on Urahara's shoulder. Urahara shuddered.

"Oh, I see. I think it would be wise to ask in Shambal Ramal's Gladiator Training school," the guy fingered his beard.

"I see. Thanks then," she grinned maliciously and gripped hard on Urahara's shoulder. "My companion here was just asking me to help him get in,"

After searching the place down, they found it. Surprisingly, Kuchiki didn't object when Suì-Fēng suggested to join the gladiator competition to gain money and buy of the slaves to free them.

"Suì-Fēng-san, why don't you go in? This was your idea," Urahara whined.

"Shut up! This is pay back from getting Lady Yoruichi away from me," she glared and shoved him in the gate.

On the door stood a woman in scanty clothing topped with a red armor. _'Is she a slave too? She looks pretty much a gladiator,'_ Urahara thought. "Um, miss, Can we speak with Shambal Ramal?" he asked.

"Cannot do," she responded, monotonously. "You do not have a letter of introduction," she said.

"Well," Urahara rubbed the back of his head. "What can we do to make up for the loss of a letter?" he asked.

She eyed Suì-Fēng's sword. "Fight me if you have a weapon, that's how we deal with people like you," she brought forth her sword.

Urahara stilled. "Fight you?" he repeated.

"Yes. I, Toto, cannot let you pass if you are deemed weak. My master's training school doesn't need weak people," she walked forward and getting into stance.

"Alright, I'll fight you," Urahara unsheathed his sword in his cane. Toto frowned. "So, you keep your weapon in that thing," she noted.

She attacked, thrusting and slashing at him but Urahara parried her attacks. Suì-Fēng and Kuchiki noticed Toto's skilled fighting. "I see. You can move smoothly. You're not weak but the next attack will determine if I'd let you in," she breathed, concentrating her magoi into her armor and blade, strengthening it.

Urahara and the other two observed her, as a golden/yellow sparky light enveloped her. _'Is this magic?'_ their thoughts were interrupted when Toto attacked. Urahara tried blocking it but ended up being pushed back with his sword reverberating.

"What was that?" Urahara was far from shocked. Instead, his thirst for knowledge took over. A mixture of surprise and excitement was displayed on his face.

"Huh? You don't know? Well, defeat me and I'll tell you," she challenged.

Urahara grinned. "Deal," he steadied his stance.

Toto was a bit irritated at the arrogance that this stranger was displaying. She attacked again. This time instead of blocking, Urahara sidestepped in the last minute and hit Toto's sword off her hands before placing his zanpakutō on the base of her neck.

"You lost," Urahara stated.

Toto's eyes widened. She was shocked that she didn't even see him move. He was terrifyingly fast. She snapped out of her surprise and picked up her sword. "Fine. Toto will take you to the master, then I will tell you what you want to know," she led them the way, taking note that she mustn't let her guard down.

With Yoruichi's Team…

The Shihōin princess looked down from the skies to the nearby camp she spotted from a distance where they fell. It looks like a military camp. She went down to the two.

"Orihime, will you and Yachiru-fukutaichō help into getting in a military camp? We might find information there," she asked Inoue. "I will head in first in my cat form to infiltrate the camp," she immediately took form of a cat. "Just head north and you'll find the camps, oh and please carry my clothes," she added.

"Understood!" Yachiru, the ever cheerful one, pumped her fist in the air and gathered Yoruichi's clothes. Thankfully, Orihime still had her small back pack slung on her back. She used that to bring presents to Matsumoto Rangiku when she heard that she was severely injured and some presents for Rukia also. They put Yoruichi's clothes there and in a flash the cat –shifter was gone.

"Eh?" Orihime exclaimed, seeing that they were the only ones there. "How am I supposed to travel that fast? I can't use shunpo!" she panicked.

"It's alright, boobies, I'm gonna carry you," Yachiru said and without a warning she tackled Orihime on her waist and shunpoed out of sight.

Yoruichi reached the camp, looking around she saw many soldiers and a woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has thin, split-ended eyebrows and a mole on her chin. She was eyeing a spread out map, studying it. Unknowingly to the woman that someone's watching her.

"Hakuei –sama," a guy with a bluish-green robe and shaggy bangs covering one eye, bowed at the woman he called Hakuei. "What are your plans?" he asked politely.

"Get the men ready we are being called by my older brother, Kouen-sama," she replied.

"Is there something wrong in the palace?" the guy asked.

Hakuei shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure, Seishun. Kouen-sama said that we need to get the soldiers back and that something almost wiped out an entire army," she stated.

"An entire army! What could possibly do that?" Seishun gasped.

"According to a survivor, it was a horde of red eyed monsters with green scaly skin," she informed.

Yoruichi was stunned. _'It's just as Urahara predicted. Those annoying hollows will definitely find a way to follow,'_ she snapped out of her thoughts when another soldier came and asked for their commander's presence.

"What is it?" Hakuei asked, standing up.

"We are being attacked!" he reported in a terrified voice.

"What?" Seishun exclaimed. They all rushed out the tent followed by an unnoticed Yoruichi.

They all witnessed the soldiers screaming from different directions, scrambling to get away from a huge hollow rampaging in the middle of the chaos. Yoruichi felt Yachiru and Inoue's reiatsu coming their way. _'If they don't arrive in an exact time, I'll handle the situation. I can't let these people die but for now I need to observe their so called magic,'_

"What is that?" Seishun drew his sword ready to defend Hakuei.

Hakuei also drew her sword, looking around in disbelief as her men were being defeated in an instant. "Seishun! Help me get rid of that thing," she ordered, vengeance being heard from her stern voice.

"Yes, Hakuei-sama," he rushed to the scene. "Household Vessel: Double moon sword!" he slashed the hollow's legs only to have it regenerate. "It healed itself?" he's eyes wide from shock.

Yoruichi was pretty much intrigued with that Seishun guy's move.

"Petty kid," the hollow swiped its arm swiftly to punch Seishun.

"The Spirit of Maniacal Love and Chaos, I order thine ancestors, to use my Magoi to give me power, Come Out, Paimon!" Hakuei commanded.

Seishun being unable to dodge the fast attack shut his eyes. But the attack never came so Seishun opened his eyes to see the monster's limbs cut of by Hakuei. After attacking it many times with different tactics, Hakuei felt drained.

"Damn it! Why can't we hurt it?" Hakuei was getting furious by the moment. "I'm already going out of magoi,"

The hollow got up to attack once more. It swung its arm on Hakuei; Hakuei being strained from losing much magoi was weak to react so the monster caught her. She struggled. Seishun tried to help but he was slapped away by the monster's tail. Yoruichi got ready to attack.

"I'm gonna take your soul," the hollow laughed maniacally. There are only few moments that Hakuei gets scared, one of those moments was definitely this one. The hollow opened its mouth to bite her, Hakuei clamped her eyes shut. She even heard Seishun shout, "Hakuei-sama!"

"That's not nice, picking on the weak," a child-like voice said coldly followed by a sword swinging. Yoruichi smiled. They made it after all.

Hakuei heard a child's voice say followed by a screech. Hakuei snapped her eyes open. She vaguely saw pink hair that she almost mistook it for one of her stepbrothers. But realized her mistake when her vision cleared. She saw a girl with pink hair in black clothes. The girl was standing on top of the howling hollow with a sword embedded on the monster's skull mask. The Hollow disintegrated causing Hakuei to fall. She half expected to land on the ground with a thud since she can't muster enough strength to land safely but she guessed wrong again when an orange transparent light supported her fall.

"Are you okay, miss?" a shy girly voice asked beside her. Hakuei turned to see a blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress with a mark on the center of a six-petal flower, gazing at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hakuei managed to say.

"Hakuei-sama!" Seishun rushed to her side to help her up. "Are you hurt?" he inquired to which Hakuei shook her head.

"Hey, hey," Yachiru rushed to Inoue. "Look what I found! I found, Neko-san," she grinned holding up Yoruichi to Inoue. Inoue smiled then turned to Hakuei.

"You're bleeding!" Inoue exclaimed as she noticed blood seeping from Hakuei's shoulder and Seishun's side.

"We're fine rea-," both of them were shocked when Inoue covered them in a transparent orange light. At first they thought she was caging them but then they realized that their wounds were actually healing.

"Wait a little and I'll be done," Inoue stated, concentrating on her work.

The two watched in awe as their wounds healed and disappeared entirely. "Oh, how rude of me," Inoue smiled at them. "My name's Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you" the two shook out of their trance.

Hakuei tried to sit properly and connected both hands to bow. "I am the first imperial princess of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuei," she said.

Seishun mimicked her and bowed. "I'm Ri Seishun, Hakuei-sama's attendant,"

"And I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, nice to meet ya," Yachiru waved away from them and continued to fiddle on Yoruichi's fur.

Inoue broke the barrier when she finished healing them. "I'm done," she stated as they all stood up.

"Are you Magicians or Household Vessel holders, if I may ask, Lady Orihime?" Seishun asked politely.

Orihime tilted her head. "What's a Household Vessel?" she asked, remembering Yoruichi's words to get as much as information as possible.


End file.
